Larice
" It's your friend, Larice. No longer a Standard Starman, he has refined and heavily upgraded his abilities." - Zarbol's Scan Data Larice is one of the protagonists in Cogdis and was once meant to be (permanently) deactivated, but they didn't have time for that. They have a crack in their body armor where Giegue's insignia once was, which serves as a reminder of their escape from the Geeg's army. Larice has a taste for Oil, holds the highest score in Gem Theives, and probably loves to click and beep. After defecting from the other Starmen to avoid deactivation, he joins the Applechasers at Niiue's orders. He seems to genuinely care about Giegue's well-being, as indicated by Larice's Magicant and takes up the fight against Giegue in order to stop the latter's transformation into Giygas. Special Moves Larice learns most of his PSI from discs. He can also install programs to use in battle. PSI * PK Beam α: Begins with Learned * PK Beam β: Buyable on Mars vending machine Disc * PK Beam Σ: Acquired upon returning near the end of chapter 6 Learned * PK Beam Ω: Dropped by Master Magnolia upon his defeat. Disc * PK Fire α: Found on the Mothership in chapter 2 Disc * PK Fire β: Found in a house guarded by a Starman Deluxe near Bolos Disc * PK Fire γ: Found in a trashcan located in the dump on Earth Disc * PK Fire Ω: Buyable from a vending machine in Larice's Magicant, or found on Venus in Chapter 7 by defeating the boss, Sir Pent which can be found in the lava. Disc * PK Starstorm α: Acquired upon returning near the end of chapter 6 Learned * PK Starstorm Ω: Gained upon completing Larice's Magicant Learned Features * Protect: Begins with this move, puts Protect status on everyone but himself * Recall: Learns this move upon finding the Auto-Tele 9000 near the Anolin Base, instantly teleports party to the Nowhere Train only be used outside of battle, can't be used at certain times * Sleep Mode: Installable item found on Mothership in chapter 2, stuns Larice for a bit restoring 100 HP Exclusive Equipment (wip) Weapons * Beam (no buffs, starting weapon that adds "Beam" as an attack) * Spreader Beam (no buffs, identical to Beam but it hits all enemies.) Attachments and Engines * Magnifier (+3 strength) * Flashporter engine (+2 speed, enables short range teleporting in ch. 2) * Experimental engine (+3 speed, enables longer range teleporting in ch. 2) Body armor * Morph-Iron Lower (+3 defense) * Morph-Steel Lower (+5 defense) Head armor * Morph-Iron Upper (+3 defense) * Morph-Steel Upper (+5 defense) Trivia * Larice's boss in Magicant is the Influence Inhibitor. * When fighting Larice, Zarbol's Scan data shows the HP of Larice, which is actually the HP when he's your fighting member (But he's a tough boi, You can't kill him somehow) * Larice plays the party role equivalent of Ana from MOTHER. ** In addition, Ana can be seen in Larice's Magicant, in an area only accessible by the Flashporter/Experimental Engine. If the Starman attempts to speak to her, she fades away Category:Characters Category:Playable